A Computed Tomography (CT) scan makes use of combinations of X-ray images taken from different angles to produce cross-sectional images of specific areas of a scanned object.
CT scans are used in a variety of different medical applications, including analysis of the head, the lungs, the pulmonary system, heart, and abdominal areas. CT scans can be used, for example, to detect stenosis in the vascular system.